Banana Bread/Story
This page contains the story of Banana Bread. Banana Bread “Hey, Tubby?” The Beagles always had Saturdays off. And just like the rest of their Saturdays, this day was being spent in and out of subconsciousness on their couch, that sweet July sunlight coming in from the window behind them and the window in the kitchen. Tubby was having one of those not-awake spells in his favorite spot, the couch and Stringer’s bundled-up legs. Stringer gave his boyfriend a light shake, “Tubs!” Tubby jumped, “Ah! ''What?” Stringer let out a breathy laugh, bending so he could place a kiss to the top of his head. “What’d you wake me up forrr…” ''Tubby went on, sitting up. “So, uh,” Stringer started, “Turns out I’m an idiot?” “Yeah,” Tubby muttered, sticking a hand under his glasses and rubbing at his eye, “What else is new?” Stringer huffed and wriggled his arms out from between them, looping it around Tubby’s shoulders instead. “So I know you don’t like cake too much, and you like the cake-bread, but I cannot for the life of me remember what kind it is.” “Banana bread?” “Is that it?” “I think so, I didn’t quite understand what you said.” Stringer hummed thoughtfully, typing it into his phone. “...looks right.” “Radical. Can I go back to sleep now?” Stringer let out another one of his breathy laughs and nodded, giving Tubby one last kiss to his cheek. Tubby didn’t notice, he’d already drifted off. (...) One week later and two days before Tubby’s birthday, Stringer had concocted himself a plan. Stringer, however, did not know quite how to execute it. Well, he knew the simple thing. Bake banana bread without Tubby knowing what he’s doing, since it’s a surprise. Tubby wasn’t in the kitchen very often, they already spent the rest of their week in someone else’s, but Stringer didn’t want to take any chances. Also, he thought it was a bit rude to kick Tubby out of his own apartment. “You look frustrated,” Tubby murmured, rolling over in bed and putting his arm around Stringer’s stomach. “What’s wrong?” Stringer smiled and patted his arm, “Nothing. I think I’m gonna get up.” Tubby drew his arm back and made a noise of disapproval, but didn’t make any move to stop him. Standing, Stringer put on loose pants and his sweater, rolling up the sleeves, and stepped out of their bedroom. Within the week, Stringer had been buying the ingredients he would need. Tubby was very confused as to Stringer's motives, but had never said anything, as Tubby usually did. Anyhow, Stringer was trying his best. He was attempting to be quiet and not wake up Tubby- Tubby was a deep sleeper and the room was half-soundproofed, but he didn’t want to take any chances at ruining his surprise. Tubby got up and into the kitchen just as Stringer was putting his best attempt at banana bread batter in the oven, not that Tubby noticed; he was cleaning his glasses and, although not very far from eachother, his eyes were not good enough to see just what Stringer was up to clearly. “Good morning, honey,” Stringer said, smiling and hugging him from behind. “Hi. What’s up?” “Nothing much. How are you?” “Fine. What are you doing in the kitchen?” “I was hungry,” Stringer responded, not a complete lie, “And then you came in.” “Oh,” Tubby yawned, putting his glasses on, “Cool. Hey, will you grab me a water bottle while you’re in there, please?” Stringer nodded and backed toward the fridge, on the other side of the now very-warm oven, grabbing Tubby his water bottle before stepping out to deliver it. He sat down beside him, kissing his cheek. “I thought you were hungry,” Tubby said quietly. “Yeah,” Stringer nodded, “I have a thing cooking,” he said, again not a complete lie. “Oh.” Stringer nodded again, looping an arm around his shoulders. For the better part of an hour that’s where they stayed, Stringer occasionally placing a kiss on Tubby’s face or neck. After that better part of an hour was up, the oven dinged. Stringer jumped up, beaming. Tubby watched on, confused, and followed. “What did you make?” Stringer was still beaming, and turned around to show Tubby his creation. He looked a bit surprised. “...banana bread?” he went on. Stringer nodded happily. “Why?” “What do you think?” Tubby shrugged. “Happy birthday, babe!” “Oh… oh!” He exclaimed as Stringer set the bread on the counter, “Oh, Stringer… that’s so nice.” Stringer hummed, moving to hug him. Tubby quickly hugged back. “I love you very much,” Stringer said quietly. “I love you too,” Tubby responded, voice a bit choked up, “Thank you so much…” Category:Rewrite Category:Stories